


i am me, the universe and you

by 1sabella



Series: merlin drabbles [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fix-It, Gen, Immortal!Merlin, Post-Finale, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1sabella/pseuds/1sabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragoon makes the pilgrimage once a year, every year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i am me, the universe and you

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 4am after reading too much camlann fic whilst listening to sad kt tunstall songs and crying. no, really.  
> it's almost a fix-it, except it's too short. i originally intended to write more, but i figured it can kind of stand alone, and if i ever do want to write more i'll just stick in another chapter or something. i don't know. pfft, it's only about 300 words
> 
> on lj [here](http://eeshbelle.livejournal.com/3652.html)
> 
> title from universe & u by kt tunstall.

Dragoon makes the pilgrimage once a year, every year. The magic in his bones lies dormant, but it always aches something terrible (beyond the arthritis that comes with donning an ancient body) in the days leading up to the anniversary of his eternal mourning. He's drawn by an unstoppable force to walk all the way from wherever he is, pulled along byways and footpaths and country roads until he reaches the hedgerows surrounding the dark waters. As always, this year, there's nothing to see. The water yawns far deeper than it should, and his fingers creak in fingerless gloves.

He trudges round the curve of the lake, huddling up against the greenery whenever a lorry or car goes past. There's a nice little picnic spot up ahead, with a good view of the waters. It never seems to have any visitors apart from him, but it's maintained well, and it allows him to eat his corned beef sandwiches in peace and quiet. 

He unscrews his thermos and pours himself a mugful of strong coffee (with a healthy sized dram of whisky in it). In front of him, the waters mist over so much that he can't even make out the island. He drops his mug when he finally sees the boat parting the clouds, and curses under his breath – that coffee was damned hot, and it'll stain his new corduroys. 

 

The first thing he notices is the peal of thunder that breaks overhead. A ray of sunlight falls over the boat with a strange accuracy; the gleam of chainmail catches his eye. A bolt of lightening hits him with a great cra-a-a-ck, filling him from the crown of his head to the heels of his feet, and he is full of the kind of power he only felt in his headiest days of youth, always by Arthur's side and so sure of his own prowess. 

He falls to his knees and cries out for joy and for all the grief he's buried since those first awful days. He flexes his fingers, expects aches and pains aplenty, but finds only smooth joints and fresh new skin; Merlin is renewed, and Arthur is renewed, and the world is glorious once more.


End file.
